Old Friends And Old Enimies
by auroraminamino
Summary: When an old friend of Team Penguin has a very surprising visitor that tells her they are going to get captured by their most dangerous enemy she wants to rush and warn them. !Ran out of space: rest inside!


Old Friends And Old Enemies

Its late afternoon at the HQ of two lady penguins in training. Sky, the younger sister of a 'certain' penguin named Manfredi is enjoying her time off by watching her favorite channel and eating her favorite snack. She shares the HQ with her best friend Eva. Who is the younger sister of a 'certain' penguin named Johnson. Shes out at the moment. Personalty wise they are both like a combination of Private and Kowalski. They both love cuteness and science. Sky has a much higher cuteness thresh hold then Eva. Eva makes up for it with her smart mouth.

Sky: Finally a commercial! Potty break!

Sky goes and does what she has to do. On her way back, while she is still in the hallway she hears something in the main room. She assumes that its Eva and thinks nothing of it at first. Then she gets a weird feeling that its someone else completely. As in someone it shouldn't be. Sky always considered herself a sensitive penguin. That's why she likes things about the paranormal and scary movies like Eva dose.

Sky: This has never happened in or around HQ before.

She moves towards the door more slowly then she would normally. She doesn't feel threatened, she just can't help it. She takes a deep breath before flinging the door open.

Sky: [yelps in shock and involuntarily jumps] Big brother?

A slightly see through Manfredi is standing there grinning at her. He waits until Sky assures herself that she isn't dreaming, with a few self issued face slaps, before saying anything.

Manfredi: Afternoon little sister. I have some news for you.

Sky: [blinks] Good news I hope.

Manfredi: [gets an awkward look] Yeah I wish. You two have to go and see Skipper and his team! They are going to need your help.

Sky: With what?

Manfredi: Their most dangerous enemy is going to capture them and if you two are not there to help them – well lets just say it won't end well. [shudders]

Manfredi was never one to shudder easily.

Sky: [blinks] Alright, alright! [goes over to table to get clip board] How do we -?

She looks up and sees that Manfredi is gone without a trace.

Sky: Big brother? [half annoyed look] I always hated it when he did that.

She looks down at the clip board and sees that all the Intel on making it to Skippers New York base is already there.

Sky: [grins] Oh, he is good.

Eva walks in with more food.

Eva: Who's good at what now?

Sky: Check this!

Sky tells Eva what just happened and shows her the clip board. Eva tilts her head, but doesn't say anything.

Sky: Well?

Eva: [tilts head] Have you been watching the horror movie network and eating my Peanut Butter Winkys? I told you a few were spiked to teach whoever ate them a lesson.

The commercial break ends on the TV.

Announcer: And now we return to Freddy V.S. Jason!

Eva crosses her wings and gets a knowing grin.

Sky: If it helps my creditability I wasn't eating your Peanut Butter Winkys. I was eating my Swiss Delights. [shrugs]

Eva: [laughs] Well it doesn't.

Sky: Yeah, I didn't think so. [pouts]

Eva: But going to visit Skipper is a good idea. I say we go.

Sky: [grins] Sweet!

At the New York Base:

Its very early morning and Team Penguin is not sleeping very well. For once its not because of the lemurs, its the fact that they are having bad dreams: Kowalski is dreaming that Doris and Dr. Blowhole are fighting and Skipper is dreaming that Dr. Blowhole is experimenting on his team. Private and Rico aren't dreaming at all, but they are picking up on their team mates uneasiness, so they aren't sleeping soundly either.

Skipper: [wakes up from dream, yells] Boys no!

At the the same time:

Kowalski: [wakes up from dream, yells] Doris! Watch out!

The other two are woken up.

Private: [worried] Skipper, Kowalski, are you alright?

Rico gets out of his bunk and looks up at the two of them, also worried.

Skipper and Kowalski: [take a few deep breaths] Bad dream.

Kowalski rubs his left wing with his right. Skipper shudders. The dreams are spoken about and its agreed that both are equal in badness, though in different ways.

Private: Why would you both have a dream involving Dr. Blowhole?

Skipper and Kowalski both shrug. Then they hear a knock on the hatch, the four of them jump then look up at the hatch.

Private: Who would be calling at this time of the morning?

Skipper: [climbs up latter, just under the hatch] Sound off up there!

The voices from above: The younger sisters of Manfredi and Johnson!

Skipper: [turns to the team] Eva and Sky!

Skipper, Kowalski and Rico get excited and quickly climb up the latter to greet the guests. A confused Private follows them out. He sees the others talking to the two female penguins he doesn't know.

Private: I didn't know that Manfredi and Johnson have sisters.

Rico: [turns to Private] Really? How did that happen?

Private shrugs just as Sky and Eva see him. Taken by his cuteness they quickly rush over.

Eva: We heard that you had gotten a penguin from the London Zoo, but we didn't know that he was [high pitched]: SO CUTE!

Private: You like me! You really like me! [does quantum hyper cute on accident]

The other penguins cover their eyes.

Sky: Aw! [to his and Kowalskis surprise she doesn't pass out] Yeah, that just makes me more hyper! [jumps up and down]

Eva: He's too adorable! [passes out]

Sky: Oops Evas down!

Kowalski: How is it that you aren't?

Sky: My cuteness thresh hold is scary high. [grins]

Rico pops up with shock paddles.

Rico: Clear! [shocks Eva]

Sky: You OK now?

Eva starts twitching and making odd noises.

Sky: I think the voltage was to high Rico.

Rico: Oops! [pokes Eva with a stick]

Kowalski: [gives Eva a once over] Shes not dead, but she is a bit delirious. She'll be fine though.

Skipper: Well in that case lets let Sky watch her while we go on a snow cone run!

The other penguins: Yay, snow cones!

Sky: Fine, just bring us some!

Eva: I want one to share with my Luna-corn! [wobbles around]

Private: Don't we all? [winks at Sky, who grins]

Skipper rolls his eyes.

Sky: Yeah, this is going to be interesting. [gives Eva her Luna-corn plushy]

Kowalski and Rico try not to laugh as Eva cuddles and coos it.

Sky: Yeah, thanks boys! Just go get the snow cones, huh?

Eva: Yeeeeeeeah! [tries to sound gangster] Go get our snow cones beaches! [laughs as she gets odd looks]

King Julian shows up and hears 'snow cones'.

King Julian: A snow cone run? Lets go! [grabs all four penguins and runs off]

Sky: Well that was unexpected! [has shocked look for a couple seconds, turns to Eva] Lets go play in Kowalskis lab for a while! [rubs wings together]

Eva: Oh yeah . . . nothing like mixing dangerous chemicals with no supervision and almost evil minds!

Sky and Eva laugh 'evilly' then skip into the lab. A half hour later the other penguins return. There's an explosion from the lab and some laughter.

Skipper: Fish on a stick! What was that?

Team Penguin go down into HQ. Sky and Eva come out of the lab with a flask of green liquid and a test tube of purple liquid.

Eva: Hey guys, we just made Kowalski a present! [points at green liquid]

Kowalski: Really? [looks nervous]

Sky: If you were to pour it on someone it will make all their good qualities come out twenty times better then they do now! I suggest using it in front of Doris! [gives Kowalski flask]

Kowalski: How do you know this works?

Sky: After we made sure it wasn't toxic -

Eva: We tested it out on Mort! [steps aside]

Morts standing there, to everyone it seems like hes almost doing quantum hyper cute. But all hes doing is standing there.

Kowalski: Interesting! [trying to hide excitement, but not doing a good job at it]

Skipper: I don't know about this . . .

Eva: Whatever Flathead.

Everyone but Skipper: Oh snap!

Sky: Watch out Evas in a mood. [rolls eyes]

Skipper: What about the purple liquid? [eyes the substance]

Kowalski: [jumping up and down] Who cares? Lets go find Doris!

He grabs the ones nearest him, Sky and Private. He drags them down to almost where the sub is.

Skipper: [to those still in the room] Come on we better make sure he doesn't get hurt. [Mutters]: This is going to be the love-u-laser all over again.

Eva: [giggling to herself] That name fits you so well Skipper. I just love it!

Skipper: Well, just as long as you don't annoy me with it!

Sky: Yeah, annoying Skipper is that Ring tails thing I hear! [laughs]

Everyone else laughs too.

Eva: Annoying and back talking is my game though.

They arrive at the sub and Skipper half glares at Eva. Sky rushes over to Eva and holds her beak shut.

Sky: [whispering to Eva] You better ease up on the smart comments or Skipper will get mad at you for insubordination and that means not match making mission for you.

Eva: [removes Sky] Here? [nervous smile, gives a wrapped chirro she had in her feathers to Skipper]

Skipper: [takes chirro and unwraps it] OK, your not in trouble. Just be like the others and only get me when I walk right into it. [eats chirro]

Sky: That may not happen very much, but when it dose its really good, trust me! [grins evilly] My specialty was always to get him with clever 'tell the Denmark story' type pitches. I knows hes not going to tell it, but I really like the look on his face when I get him with those. Once I got him ten times in one day. Man was I on a roll!

Eva: Isn't that when he -

Skipper: [cuts her off and has dodgy eyes] Lets move out on Operation: Match Maker now!

Eva smirks. Skipper then gets into sub just a bit to fast. All the other penguins are 'trying' not to laugh.

Eva: Wait, so you're telling ME to be like EVERYONE ELSE? DO YOU NOT KNOW ME AT ALL?

Sky: That's what I said when he told me that. So then I got into this habit of helping others drive him crazy or I used throw him into the water during training to make up for it. [grins evilly again]

All the other penguins burst out laughing.

Private: You see? I know you'll think of someway to get him that you won't get in trouble for! [winks] Like me watching the Luna-corns.

Kowalski: Or some of my inventions. [grins]

Eva: Yay! I'm going to be my own person, and ain't NOBODY telling ME otherwise! Anyway Kowalski, your going to use the serum near Doris so she will think you're irresistible right?

Kowalski: Yes, I shall!

Eva: [whispers to Sky] You know what might be sad though?

Sky: He uses it and shes still isn't into him? Oh yes, that would be sad.

Skipper pops up out of the sub.

Skipper: You never told us what the purple stuff does.

Eva: I don't know either. [looks at Sky]

Sky: It makes the one its used on stronger, but it won't work on penguins. My guts tells me that it will come in handy later.

Skipper: You use gut-instincts. I like that. You're going to be a fine soldier and just don't use it before it's ABSOLUTELY necessary.

Skipper pops back into the sub.

Eva: Oh. Looks like SOMEONE has a crush on this little girly. [nudges Sky with a sly smile]

Eva waddles into sub leaving Sky standing there.

Sky: THAT'S NOT TRUE! [annoyed look]

Sky follows the rest into the submarine.

Eva: Stop mumbling to yourself. Guys aren't attracted to that. [wiggles 'eyebrows' and laughs]

Sky sticks her tongue out at Eva. The boys are confused.

Private: Are you guys fighting all of a sudden?

Eva goes to say something but the sub is launched and it knocks her down.

Sky: Ha! Serves you right!

Eva: [stands up and hits Sky in the shoulder] At least MINE doesn't think everyone is a spy. [smirks]

Sky: If Skipper likes me then who likes you? [tilts head]

Skipper: [spins around] I like who now?

Eva: [points at Skipper] Don't play dumb Mr. Sly [smiles knowingly] And I don't know if he likes me but I know I like him.

Eva then pushes Sky into Skipper wings. Without thinking about it Skipper grins. Then he shakes his head quickly.

Eva: Ha! Busted!

Skipper gets a somewhat awkward, but cute look on his face. The two look at their reflection in the metal floor.

Sky: Well, we do look pretty good don't we?

Skipper: But what about Eva? [grins]

Eva zips her beak like a zipper, then does a lot of wing motions and leans her head forward with a sly grin. Everyone else gives her confused looks.  
Private: [gets his own sly grin] Oh lets just embrace the obvious!

The very amused Private then pushes an equally amused Rico up to Eva.

Eva: You consider that obvious? [steps to the side] Not that I don't like you Rico, I just think someone else is more cute. [smiles sweetly]

Kowalski: Well, no But its pretty darn funny!

Everyone else bursts out laughing and starts singing 'Eva and Rico swimming in the sea'. Eva gets an annoyed look.

Skipper: Let me guess, You like The Private. [grins]

Eva: What? Is it 'pick-on-Eva-day'? [points at Skipper] And we even made you a gift Kowalski! [huffs in mock anger]

Kowalski rubs the back of his head in a bashful way.

Sky: Oh so its the Lieutenant, is it? Go Kowalski!

Eva: Now you're just making stuff up as you go along. [annoyed look]

Sky: And its fun too.

Everyone bursts out laughing again. Evas eye twitches out of annoyance.

Eva: You penguins are impossible to be around and impossible to hate! And you DO realize that I think all of you are cute, just a couple are more cute, right?

Sky: What, now you're going mushy on us?

Eva: Mushy? Mushy! [folds wings] Was I mushy back in China? Mushy when we dealt with the bombs? Is that what you consider mushy?

Sky: No, I consider you calling a group of males cute, mushy.

Eva pouts and turns around. Sky rubs the back of her head feeling a bit guilty.

Sky: Sorry I crossed the line. I was only playing, plus you don't show this side to often.

Skipper: [turns to Sky] So what happened in China?

Sky: Uh, classified!

Private: Hm, I guess Skipper is not the only one to have a 'Denmark'. [grins]

Eva: [turns around with a big smile] I know. I was only joking. [whispers]: As far as you know. [talks normally again]: But doesn't everyone have at least one 'Denmark'?

Sky: Yes, that's true. Why don't we all talk about them. [turns to Skipper] Skipper, why don't you start us off.

Skipper: [dodgy eyes] Aren't we supposed to be looking for Doris? [shifts into commando mode] Everyone to your stations!

Eva: Why ask when we know what happened. Kowalski might want to hear THIS story. [smirks] Then again . . . it might ruin his respect for Skipper . . . [thoughtful look]

Sky: Yeah, didn't think of that! [laughs evilly]

Private: Skipper I have something on sonar! I'm pretty sure that we found her!

Kowalski gets excited and pushes Private out of the way so he can look.

Kowalski: Don't worry Doris, the Lieutenant is coming.

Eva: Wow, that was way faster then I thought it would be.

Skipper and Sky: A little to fast I think. [they look at each other and grin]

Eva: While to two are being all 'gooey-lovey' I'm going to laugh at Kowalski's obvious desperation now. [laughs]

Kowalski gives Eva an annoyed look.

Skipper: We were trying to be nice to him. Right Sky? [looks at Sky who is trying not to laugh] Well, I was. [shrugs]

Sky: [recovers] Seriously though, If that is Doris we found her to fast.

Eva is sensing that Sky is going to mention Manfredi. So she suddenly holds her beak shut.

Eva: Your just as paranoid as your boy friend!

Everyone else laughs. Sky glares at Eva who shrugs, still holding her beak shut.

Eva: It's true. No denying it.

Sky pushes Eva off her beak.

Sky: Yeah, I know that I'm like Skipper in that instance. But that's not what I was going to say and you know it.

Skipper: Well, what were you going to say?

Eva: She was going to say [starts singing and doing the samba]  
All the birds of a feather  
Do what they love most of all  
We are the best at rhythm and laughter  
That's why we love carnival  
All so clear we can sing too  
some adventures reborn  
Dance to the music, passion and love  
Show us the best you can do  
Everyone here is on fire  
Get up and join in the fun  
Dance with a stranger, romance and danger  
Magic could happen for real in Rio  
All by itself, (by itself) you can't see it coming  
You can't find it anywhere else (anywhere else)  
It's real in Rio, know something else (something else)  
You can feel it happen, you can feel it all by yourself.  
All the birds of a feather  
Do what they love most of all  
Moon and the stars, strumming guitars. That's why we love carnival  
Loving our life in the jungle  
Everything's wild and free  
Never alone 'cause this is our home  
Magic can happen for real in Rio  
All by itself (by itself), you can't see it coming  
You can't find it anywhere else  
I'm a capowera kinga, kinga, kinga, kinga (kinga)  
Birds like me 'cause I'm a hot wing  
There's your hot-a wing  
Here everybody loves samba,  
I like DA samba  
Rhythm you feel in your heart  
I'm the samba mast-ah  
Beauty and love, what more could you want?  
Everything can be for real in Rio  
Here's something else (something else)  
You just feel it happening  
You won't find it anywhere else  
I love you Rio!

Team Penguin all burst out laughing.

Private: That's a lot like King Julian! [laughs harder]

Kowalski: Rio! Its a classic!

Skys eye starts twitching out of annoyance. Though she didn't see that coming. She waits until Eva is done with singing the song through for a second time. Then she pulls Eva aside.

Sky: While I must admit that was clever and really funny, I have to ask why won't you let me tell them about that warning I got from my big brother?

Eva: Because one they wouldn't believe you anyway. Especially Kowalski. And two it would most likely make Skipper angry.

Sky: Any other reasons?

Eva: Just one, that was hilarious! [rolls on floor laughing]

Sky: That's not a reason! [looks away from Eva out of the wind shield]

Doris is waving at them from outside. She then signals that they should all head topside.

Skipper: [looks at Rico who's steering] Well, what are you waiting for Rico? Follow the lady topside.

Rico surfaces the sub. The top hatch is opened and everyone pops their head out. Sky is still unnerved, but tries not to let it show.

Doris: Hey, you guys! This is so weird, I was just looking for you!

Eva: Really?

Doris: Yeah and you would be?

Although Eva and Sky knew all about Doris they never actually met before so their are some introductions.

Skipper: So why were you looking for us?

Doris: Well, my boy friend. I told him about you guys. Nothing classified or anything. He said that he really wanted to meet you. He has a fascination for all things commando.

Kowalski: [shocked] Boy friend? [faints, landing on his back in the sub]

Doris: Is Kowalski OK?

Eva: [quickly] Hes a bit sea sick, he'll be fine.

Doris: [sees through that excuse] That's weird, considering he's a penguin.

Eva: [shrugs] Tell that to Sir Pale Feathers.

Doris: [giggles] Anyways, let's go!

Eva: [whispers to Sky] Let's keep an eye out OK?

Sky: [whispers to Eva] Definitely.

They all get back into the sub, close it and start to follow Doris through the water. Private wakes Kowalski up. He decides to sulk in the corner. In her excitement Doris goes so fast at times the sub has trouble keeping up. Sky is so uneasy Skipper spots it.

Skipper: Are you alright?

Sky: My gut is telling me that something isn't right.

Eva: You got that right. Kowalski is in an Emo Corner! [whining to Sky] HE STOLE SOMETHING OF MINE! ['something' refereeing to the Emo corner]

Kowalski shoots Eva a look.

Eva: Aw . . . I have plenty of Emo friends. I think they're pretty fun to be around. [smiles innocently]

Private: I don't think that is what she meant. That being said what dose 'Emo' mean?

Skipper: Cute and naive as always Private!

Everyone laughs.

Sky: Just like my big brother. [grins]

Eva: [her gut suddenly says that something isn't right] Remind me who is your teams arch enemy again?

Skipper then explains about Dr. Blowhole.

Skipper: Why did you want to know about him?

Sky: Just sounded like a good idea?

Eva: Yeah, pretty much.

Skipper: [shoots a look of suspicion, puts his wing on his chin and grunts]: Uh huh . . .

Eva and Sky smile innocently at him.

Eva: Tee-hee! [pulls out Luna-corn plushy and flies it around like an airplane] We fun!

Sky is about to try yet again to tell Team Penguin about Manfredis warning when suddenly there is a strange alarm from Kowalskis station. He gets up from his corner and sees a strange reading.

Kowalski: Uh Skipper? I'm getting a strange energy reading.

Skipper: Energy reading? Where is it coming from?

Kowalski: Tracking . . . Give me a moment.

Rico: [looks out wind shield] What the-?

Doris suddenly turns and starts to relentlessly attack the sub.

Eva: [screaming as the sub spins, shakes and rocks] Ah! He was right! Completely right! I believe you now Sky!

Skipper: What is going on solider?

Sky: I've been trying to tell you guys, but I never got the chance!

Skipper: You're going to have to wait for a bit until we're out of this situation! Rico get us out of here man!

Rico: Trying!

Skipper: We got no choice, Private fire the tazers!

Kowalski: What? We can't!

Sky: I can though!

Sky pushes the others out of the way and hits the tazers. Doris receives a relatively mild shock and backs off long enough for them to try to run. That's when they do a damage check and find that the sub will not be fast enough to get away.

Skipper: Just get us out of the weird energy and I'll bet she will calm down.

Suddenly the sub gets hit again and this time it completely shuts down.

Eva: [referring to the sub] Of course it would! Why wouldn't it? Oh yeah, because we need it most right now!

Sky: Now your starting to sound like me!

Skipper: Kowalski options!

Kowalski: [freaking out on Sky] You just tazered Doris!

Skipper: [face slaps Kowalski] Anyone else want a shot?

Sky: We could try and swim away.

Eva: Or we could sit here and die. [sits down and hugs Luna-corn plushy]

Skipper: [shoots Eva a look] Lets go with Skys plan.

Team Penguin plus two then head for the emergency exit. Once in the ocean they head for the surface.

Sky: Anyone else feel wonky?

Eva: [worried about Sky because of her sensitivity] We have to get out of this weird energy!

They all start to swim for it. They don't make it to far before Doris swims up on them, grabs Sky and pulls her under. They spin around.

Skipper and Eva: Sky!

From behind them they hear the sound of something big and metal coming out of the water. Then they hear a high pitched laugh, closely followed by a sting in their butts before they black out.

Sky is the first to become conscious. Her eyesight is blurry for a bit and her mind is cloudy. When she is completely self-aware again, she notices that she is in a gray cell. When she tries to get a closer look at the bars that are around her, she finds that she is chained to the wall: one chain is around her torso attached to the wall, a second one around her feet. Also her wings are glued together.

Sky: Glue? Really? That's the best they got? [easily pulls wings apart]

At the sound of her voice, the other penguin in the room groans revealing a female voice.

Sky: Eva? Is that you?

Eva: Yeah.

Sky: Man am I loving the sound of your voice right now!

Eva: Where are we?

Sky: I don't know.

Soon, the faint sound of music fills the gloomy air.

Eva: Sky, is that music?

Soon a smacking sound and grumbling is heard, only causing the sound to be louder.

Sky: Well, I do now. What is this song?

Eva: We're trapped in a cell in a mysterious place and you're worried about the music? [pause, listening] I think it's the girl version of 'The Boys Are Back'. I love that song!

Sky: Me to!

They start singing:

Both: Hey! Ho!

Sky: Take it back to the place where you know it all began.

Eva: We can be anything we wanna be!

Sky: You can tell by the noise that the girls are back again!  
Eva: Together making history!

Both: This is our town, And I'm telling you all, the girls are back! Gonna do it again! Gonna wake up the neighborhood! The girls are back! The girls are back! Climbing up the walls, anytime we want!The word is out, the girls are back!

Eva: Keep dealing with the right when we fight every single time! Undefeated here in our house, yeah!

Both: We can rock, we can shock, when we like.

Eva: Tonight we're going all out! I think its time to show how to be a superhero!

Both: This is our town, and I'm telling you all! The girls are back! Gonna do it again! Gonna wake up the neighborhood! The girls are back! The girls are back! Climbing up the walls, anytime we want!  
The word is out, the girls are back!

Sky: Here to change the world!

Both: To solve a mystery, fight the battle, save the world! No one can stop us now, we're the ones who make the rules!The girls are back!

Sky: No need to worry, cause -

Both: The girls are back! The girls are back!

Eva: Look out now!

Both: The girls are back, gonna do it again.

Eva: And we make it look good!

Both: The girls are back! The girls are back! Climbing down the walls, anytime we want! We're sure that you know by now, the girls are back!

The song ends.

Sky: Well, that was fun! Slightly random, but fun.

Eva: Just the pick up we needed, I'd say.

Sky: I'm with you there. Now we have to figure out where we are and where the boys are. Then we have got to get out of here!

The music is completely gone now.

Sky: Do you hear a whirling noise now that the music is gone or is that just me?

Both quite down and listen.

Eva: Oh, that can't be good!

All of a sudden, a shout is heard yelling an order and a stream of light appears, getting bigger and going farther every second seeming to make an ominous feeling around the previously song-filled area.

As the light fills up every crevice it can find, a big silhouette is standing tall. It enters the cell and Eva and Sky realize that its a dolphin with a robotic right eye. Riding on a segway, which in turn was on a big, striped, rubber ball. There is also a small speaker in the segway.

Eva and Sky's feathers and eyes visibly dull and pale as they recognize who it is.

Eva and Sky: . . . Dr. Blowhole . . .

Dr: Blowhole: [evil dolphin laugh] That's right, pen-GU-ins! I have finally captured you! Do you know what I'm going to do to you?

Eva: [shakes head] I don't have a clue, but I know it's something bad.

Dr. Blowhole: Wow. Thank you for stating the obvious.

Sky: [demanding tone] Where is Team Penguin?

Dr. Blowhole: TSH! Like I'd tell you! But what I will say is that they are sleeping off the after effects of the darts in a separate area just for them. You two were the first to wake up so you will be my first test subjects! [evil dolphin laugh]

Eva: [thoughtful look] Huh, I would have thought that Skipper would be the first to wake up.

Dr. Blowhole: So did I in fact. I guess hes not nearly as strong as I thought he was. [shrugs]

Both Sky and Eva get angry at that statement, but its Sky who acts on that anger. Much to the surprise of Eva. Forgetting all about her wall mounted restraints Sky leaps at the dolphin intending to damage him in some way.

Sky: [yelling] You'll pay for that!

She doesn't make it far before she gets pulled to the floor. She lands with a loud 'smack' noise with the wind knocked out of her. Dr. Blowhole thinks that this is hilarious and laughs.

Eva: Hey! Don't laugh at her!

Dr. Blowhole: And why not? You can't do anything and it's completely hysterical!

Eva: Because once I get outta here, your face will look a hundred times worse than how it looks now, AND THAT'S SAYING SOMETHING! [glares intensely]

Sky shoots Eva an appreciative look as her breath starts to come back.

Dr. Blowhole: And who says that when your unchained that you will be able to get out? [hits button on segway]

Sky suddenly yelps in pain and is temporally paralyzed as the button controls a shock feature built into her chains. In the former darkness of the cell they didn't see it.

Dr. Blowhole: Now, care to play nice little girl pen-GU-in? [smug grin]

Eva: The names Eva you robotic eyed freak!

Dr. Blowhole: [mumbles]: Robotic eyed – [talks normal]: You remind me of someone! [points at Eva]

Eva: Dose the name Johnson ring a bell? I'm his younger sister, at your annoyance sea mammal. [mock bow]

Dr. Blowhole: [gasps] So then you must be – [points at Sky]

Sky: Manfredis younger sister, who now has you on her list! [glares]

Dr. Blowhole: Wow did not see that coming. [evil grin] Well, consider this a gift for everything your brothers pulled on me!

He hits two buttons on his segway. Both female penguins scream as they both get shocked. Dr. Blowhole laughs again. When he stops the shocking, both penguins feel like all their energy was slowly sapping away. Dr. Blowhole has on an evil smirk on his face.

Eva glares at him before speaking, venomous hatred and disgust filling every possible part of her voice: You truly are a b-

Sky: Eva! Be careful of your language!

Dr. Blowholes falls mouth open in disbelief.

Eva: [rolls her eyes] What? I was only gonna say . . . uh booger brain. [dodgy eyes]

Sky sighs in relief and Dr. Blowhole glares. Dr. Blowhole then signals to some super lobsters that are in the hallway. Four then enter the cell and further restrain the two lady penguins. Two on each. The mad dolphin then hits a button on his segway that disengages the chains around Eva and Sky. In their weakened state they can't really do anything at the moment. Dr. Blowhole turns and leaves the cell. The super lobsters pick up their cargo and follow him out.

It takes enough time to get to Dr. Blowholes lab that the ladies have started to get their strength back and as such they start fighting.

Dr. Blowhole: Unless you want your useless wings clipped I wouldn't suggest that you continue to do that.

Just as he speaks the super lobsters increase pressure on a particularly painful area of the wings on both of them. The two force themselves to keep quite as they don't want to give Dr. Blowhole the satisfaction.

Dr. Blowhole: Besides as test subjects I want you to be in fair condition. [grins evilly]

Sky and Eva glare at him just before they all enter the lab. Once inside the dolphin puts many things to the test on the two lady penguins, making sure to take notes on every result. Some things were weapons that shocked or zapped at different settings, other things were wiped on and produced different effects. Good thing for them that they weren't complete or it would have been much much worse. Dr. Blowholes grand finale is an injection that leaves the two of them completely numb. Though they can still speak.

Dr. Blowhole: Pity, I was looking forward to testing out The Control Energy on you [looks at Sky] Miss Sensitivity. And you [points at Eva] I wanted to see how long you would last against her too. [pouts]

Sky: [unable hide fear] Control Energy?

Dr. Blowhole: What do you think caused Doris to attack you like she did? [smirks] Ah, well that test will just have to wait for another day now won't it? [picks Sky up to give her a once over]

Once shes off the table she had been laying on the vile of purple liquid falls from her feathers and lands on the table.

Sky: [yells] Sweet and sour sugar snaps!

Eva can't help it, she laughs.

Dr. Blowhole: [looking oddly impressed] Nice channeling of Skipper.

Sky: [causally] I do my best.

Dr. Blowhole: So what is this? [puts down Sky, picks up vile] Something to give you some kind of boost? Interesting.

Sky: You guessed it, as soon as I could move again and your back was turned I was going to break the vile and rub it in then, well you can imagine the rest. [grins]

Dr. Blowhole: [puts vile in its own vile holder] Nice try, but you'll never get one over on me.

Eva: [whispering to Sky] I thought you said it won't work on us.

Sky: [grins, whispering back] It won't, but I don't want him playing with it.

Eva: [grins] Well played.

Dr. Blowhole then orders them to be put back in their cell. The super lobsters are almost out of the room with them when he orders that the four other penguins be brought to him, for it was their turn in the lab. If the two girls had not been numbed they would have flinched.

Eva: [yelling threateningly] You so much as pluck one feather from anyone in that the rookery and so help me!

The females are brought back to their cell. Seeing as they are numb the super lobsters see no point to chaining them and leave then laying on the floor. Then suddenly, from the direction of the lab:

Skipper: Hoover Dam!

Kowalski: HE ALWAYS GETS THE GOOD STUFF!

In the lab:

Private: What's going to happen to us?

Dr. Blowhole: [laugh as evilly as possible] Oh, you'll find out . . . Just like how Eva and Sky did. [another dolphin laugh]

Skipper: What did you do to them?

Dr. Blowhole: [smirks] Oh, don't worry Skipper. Your going to get a front row seat before your treatment.

The dolphin then gets a modified, for his use, syringe filled with the same substance that had numbed the girls.

Skipper: [visibly jumps] Don't you dare!

The other three penguins flinch as Skipper is stuck with the needle. Skipper screams then feels like he is slowly turning to lead. Dr. Blowhole knows when its at full effect as Skippers head leans to one side on its own.

Dr. Blowhole: Red One, put Skipper on that shelf up there. To make sure that he has a nice view of the action. [laughs]

Skipper: [getting carried away from the team] When I get a hold of you, your going to beg just to do The Ring Of Fire! You hear me?

Dr. Blowhole: Just because I hear you doesn't mean I have to listen. Now . . . On to you three . . . Let's start with the throw-upy one. Tie him to the table and I'll see what I can do.

Kowalski: You'll never get away with this!

Dr. Blowhole: Yeah, because THAT'S so original. How would you POSSIBLY stop me this time?

Private: Well, you don't have to be so rude about it.

Dr. Blowhole: Actually I do. It's part of the whole 'Evil' gig.

From inside the cell Eva and Sky can hear everything that has happened so far. Skippers earlier scream had spiked their anger which caused them to start to have an adrenaline rush, which in turn caused them to get a little of their motion back. Though not very much.

Sky: We need some options here!

From the lab they hear:

Skipper: [yelling] Rico!

Then they hear him obviously going through something horrible.

Eva: [sounding boarding on insanity] He will pay!

She just happens to look at the chains they were in before.

Eva: I got it!

She slowly reaches out and grabs the one closest to her and starts moving it towards her face.

Sky: [confused and twitching because of the sounds of the others in the lab] What in the name of corn fed candy strippers are you doing?

Eva: The only option we got!

Eva then bites down on the electrical feature on the chain, damaging it enough for it to shock her. This helps to 'turbo charge' her anger induced adrenaline rush and offset the drug that was still in her system and she stands up.

Eva: [stands in Kung Fu pose] The singing smart mouth is back!

Sky: That option really sucks.

Eva: You don't have to tell me, but like I said its the only one we got.

Eva then gets Sky a chain. After Sky bites down on the chain hard enough, it shocked her, making her have to stifle a scream.

Eva: [whispering] Are you alright?

Sky nods after recovering.

Eva: Good, because we need a plan here!

Sky: It doesn't seem that we have the time. [points to outside the cell at a pair of super lobsters]

Lobster one: Hey! What are you doing?

Lobster two: Should I tell Dr. Blowhole?

Sky: Your not going to be tell anyone.

Lobster two: Oh? What makes you think so?

Sky: This!

Sky grabs one of the, at the moment, unused chains and throws it like a whip around the super lobsters and pulls them right into the bars. Which they hit hard enough to knock them out.

Eva: Indiana Jones, eat you heart out! [laughs]

Sky then reaches through the bars and positions one of the lobsters claws over the lock of their cell. She pecks the electrical feature which makes it shock the super lobsters. The claw then pinches and breaks the lock.

Sky: [turns to Eva grinning] Now all we need is some butter!

Eva: That is some twisted stuff sister! [grins] And I like it!

Sky: That was for Rico! Think he would be proud?

Eva: Heck yeah!

Eva and Sky high-five just before more super lobsters come through the door.

Eva: Aw, come on! Give us a break already!

The lobsters pinch the air threateningly.

Sky: Let's just bring these guys down already.

Eva: Whoever takes out the most gets fifteen cod fish?

Sky: You're on!

Both get into a battle stance waiting to rumble.

Eva: Oh, this is gonna be good.

The two engage the super lobsters, both getting ten each.

Sky: [imitating Rico] Aw, no fish!

Eva: The mission isn't over yet! [grabs nearest lobster] Wheres Doris?

Lobster: Like I'd tell you!

Eva: Oh, you want to end up like your buddies over there?

She then shows him the two super lobsters that were involved in Skys Indiana Jones trick. The super lobster gets scared.

Lobster: Alright, alright! Shes down below in a tank waiting for her boy friend to come see her!

Sky: Who is this boy friend?

Lobster: Take a guess!

The two lady penguins think for a moment and shudder.

Sky: We can't tell Kowalski, it will give him a heart attack!

Eva: I think he would prefer that to whatever the robotic eyed freak is doing to him!

Just then they hear that it was Kowalskis turn for testing. Both shudder at the sounds hes making.

Sky: I bet that Doris doesn't know what her so called boy friend is up to. That being said what are we to do now?

Eva: We are going to free the guys and then find Doris. Or if he's done with the guys they will be of no use and will easily be caught again. In that case we will find Doris and free her first. With her we might give enough time for the guys to recover.

Sky: Whoa. That's one of the few great plans you've ever had.

Eva: [smiles] Why thank you. I do have a few moments in life.

Sky: Well are we just going to stand here or are we going to free some dolphin butt and kick another ones hiney?

Eva: [fist pumps the air] I am so on it!

She turns back to the super lobster shes still holding.

Lobster: [without any prodding] Go down the hall away from the lab until you find the elevator. She has the bottom floor all to herself.

Eva: Thanks! [hits lobsters weak spot, hes now out cold] Lets buggie!

The two go into a belly slide down the hall headed for the elevator.

Sky: Don't worry boys, the Calvary is coming soon.

The two flinch as they hear Private suddenly yelp in pain. They soon find the elevator and head down. Almost the entire place is a fair sized dolphin tank in which Doris is swimming around happily, until she spots them.

Doris: Hey you guys made it! I thought I ditched you back in the ocean accidentally. [laughs] Wouldn't be the first time I've done that. So wheres the boys?

Eva goes to answer her but Sky stops her.

Sky: [whispering] I don't think she will believe us. I think we are going to have to show her whats going on.

Eva: [whispering] Why do you say that?

Sky: Because she has that same misty look -

Eva: You get when you think about Skipper? Your right!

Sky gives Eva a look, but can't bring herself to comment right now. Instead she turns to Doris.

Sky: Hey Doris, do you know how to ride a segway?

Doris: Yes, my honey taught me how. Why?

Eva: Because he wants to see you about something and we don't want to carry you.

Doris: They are in there.

She points to a slightly open door. Inside there is a hot pink segway. Eve goes and gets it. Doris pulls herself out of the tank and onto the segway.

Sky: Why is it hot pink?

Doris: [shrugs] Its my favorite color.

The three of them then head for the elevator. Doris gets confused when Eva hits the floor they are headed to.

Doris: Why that floor?

Sky: Because that's where your [holds in a shudder] boy friend is.

Doris: But he said that I wasn't to go on that floor.

Eva: [shrugs] He changed his mind.

They get off on the floor that has the lab on it. Sky and Eva jump up onto the segway and signal her to go as fast as possible. Though confused she does as she is asked. They make it to the lab with horrible, but at the same time, good timing.

From inside the lab:

Skipper: [yelling] Private say something!

Doris: [confused and unnerved] Was that Skipper?

The lady dolphin then opens the door.

As she opens the door, she gasps in horror. There was Private, Skipper, Kowalski, and Rico tied onto what looked like an experimenting table, the same one used to hold down Eva and Sky while they were being victims. Her gasp is loud enough to gain the attention of the two penguins next to her, but not the other penguins or Dr. Blowhole. He is to busy getting a needle ready to poke Skipper's foot.

Dr. Blowhole: And now it's your turn Skipper. Prepare for a whole bunch of pain.

Eva: Let them go! [jumps off segway with Sky]

Dr. Blowhole: [without turning] What do I have to do to get you losers to tie them up! Get them out of here! It will be their turn again soon!

Lobster three: Um, sir? Should we get Doris too?

Dr. Blowhole: What? Why would you do that?

Doris: Maybe because I'm right here, [voice turns steely as she spits next word] honey.

Dr. Blowhole: [spins around so quickly he almost falls off segway] Doris? What are you doing here? I told you not to come to this floor.

Doris: Yeah. Now I know why. Eva and Sky brought me here.

Eva and Sky wave victoriously with similar smirks covering their beaks.

Dr. Blowhole: Ah, yes. Of course, of course. Yeah. Well you do realize that I have to get rid of all of you now, right?

Doris: [yelling] If your getting rid of anyone your going to have to go through me first!

Skipper: Wait Doris, your on our side? But you attacked the sub!

Doris: I did what?

A mechanical sound gains half of the penguins attention, as the other half is out cold, and the attention of Doris who looked at Skipper when he spoke. They see that something that resembles a parabolic microphone has come out of Dr. Blowholes segway right in front of him.

Dr. Blowhole: The most interesting side effect to The Control Energy I've discovered. The victim has no memory of what happened while they are under its influence. [pats machine fondly] This is a lot better then the plan I would have had to use if Doris hadn't found you before.

Dr. Blowhole then gets a peculiar look on his face. It leaves the others wondering if he really 'liked' Doris after all. Then he shakes his head in the same way Skipper did back in the sub when Eva had pushed Sky into Skippers wings.

Dr. Blowhole: Well, at least now I get to do that test I wanted to do before. [looks pointedly at Sky who flinches, pushes button on segway]

Sky: [pushes Eva out of the line of fire] Evasive!

The atmosphere in the room suddenly gets very heavy and Doris and Sky start struggling against an unseen force, which is The Control Energy. They start to relax as the energy starts to take effect.

Skipper and Eva: [yelling] Fight it off!

Soon, Doris and Sky's eyes get a foggy look to them.

Dr. Blowhole: [evil laugh] There is no way that you can defeat me! Attack the pen-GU-ins!

Doris and Sky: Whatever you say. [advance towards the others still conscious]

Kowalski: [bites himself and Skipper free] Skipper, I suggest we RUN FOR OUR LIVES! [panics then runs around in a circle frantically]

Eva: [stands still] Don't do it Sky. I know you're still there. You just have to fight it.

Dr. Blowhole: You really think talking to her will get her to snap out of my control? I never knew you were that STUPID!

Doris and Sky split off, Sky headed for Eva.

Eva: [sidesteps away from Sky] Action will. And not just any action. [stands still as Sky flings her across the room]

Skipper: [after face slapping Kowalski] What do you think you're doing Eva?

Eva just ignores him and gets back up. She stares Sky straight in the eye as she slowly walks forward. Eva looks around and sees an empty beaker on the floor, she grabs it and waits until Sky is close enough. When she is, Eva smashes the beaker on her head, causing her to fall to the ground unconscious.

Eva looks at the splintered glass in her wing and shrugs, throwing it to the side.

Eva: That's the action I'm talking about.

Skipper: [still dodging Doris flying flippers] That's the action you were talking about? Knocking her unconscious?

Kowalski: [uniting his out cold team mates] What about when she wakes up again?

Eva: We get that controller and keep her knocked out until we do. Then we free both of them.

Eva starts running towards Doris, who turns around quickly. Doris smacks her into a wall and holds her there. Doris looks around and spots a needle filled with a green liquid. Doris grabs it and is about to stab Eva with it.

Suddenly from behind them:

Skipper: Kowalski! What are you doing?

Kowalski, who had just finished uniting his two still out cold team mates, suddenly jumped through the air and lands on Doris back, grabbing onto her dorsal fin so he wouldn't hit the floor. He then pulls himself up onto her head then, gets right in front of Eva with his wings spread. Doris freezes in surprise just before striking him.

Kowalski: Doris stop it me Kowalski! We are friends though I always wanted to be more then that!

Doris eye get really big and the flipper holding the modified syringe starts to shake.

Kowalski: Yeah, you remember Team Penguin! Private, Rico, myself and Skipper!

He looks around her about to tell Skipper tho say something and sees that he is now fighting Dr. Blowhole. His attention focuses back on Doris when she makes an aggressive sound raising the shaking needle again.

Eva: [pained voice] I know its not easy, but you might have to take her down like I did to Sky!

Kowalski: [looks over shoulder at Eva] I can't, just like when I wouldn't have been able to tazer her before. [turns back to Doris] I know you can fight off that energy, but on the slim chance you can't, only attack me! [has determined look]

Eva: [quietly] Whoa, Kowalski!

Suddenly the needle Doris is holding comes down. The tall penguin doesn't even flinch.

Skipper: [yells] Kowalski!

The needle is slammed into the counter right in front of Kowalski. Doris puts her flippers on her head with her eyes closed for a moment. She slowly opens her eyes and grins at Kowalski.

Doris: Hey, Lieutenant. [she pulls him into a hug]

Eva sighs with relief looks and sees Sky is waking up. Before shes fully awake Eva gets over to her. Sky makes an aggressive sound and takes a sloppy swipe at her.

Eva: [grabs Skys shoulders, gentle shake] Remember your big brothers warning! We have to help Skipper and the team! [does a dead on Skipper imitation]: So snap out of it! That's an order! [face slaps Sky]

Sky: [eyes closed, mumbling though Eva can hear] Manfredis warning, [grunts] Help Team Penguin! [opens foggy eyes] Beat Blowholes hiney! [eyes come into focus]

Eva: [big smile] Glad your back! Sorry about the beaker.

Sky: Rather be out then hurting my friends.

The two lady penguins hug.

Rico and Private: [newly awake] Aw!

Suddenly they hear Skipper get thrown into a wall. He hits so hard hes stunned.

Dr. Blowhole: [looming over Skipper] Lets test that iron clad Constitution of yours! [moves to hit Control Energy button]

Eva and Sky: No!

Eva jumps up and lands on Dr. Blowholes head, not letting go. She covers his eyes with her wings and rears his head backwards, causing him to move backwards. She realizes how to control where he is going and rams him into a window. She smirks sinisterly, continuing to smash his head into the window.

Private: Uh, shouldn't we do something?

Sky: Not just yet. [crosses wings]

Eva: This! [smash] Is! [smash] For making me! [smash] Into a [smash] Guinea  
pig! [smash]

She then turns him and rams him into a table, knocking over glass, medicines and chemicals making the puddles glow dangerously. She gets an angry look in her eyes.

Eva: How about you take some meds? I think you might feel better!

Eva makes the evil dolphin fall into all the glowing puddles then jumps to safety. The enemy screaming on the floor behind her.

Rico: Whoa, shes crazier then me!

Kowalski: Yes, and that's unnerving.

Private: I almost feel sorry for him.

Skipper: [recovered] The key word is 'almost', Young Private.

Sky: Uh, guys, two things, one that porthole window thing is looking a little if-y and so is the bad guy.

The team and Doris look and see that hes glowing and getting bigger.

Skipper: Whoa daddy!

Eva: I think that we should get the heck out of here! [looks] Sky what are you doing?

Sky: Getting my purple stuff back, because we are really going to need it! [glances at Doris]

The window gives way and the lab starts to fill with sea water.

Skipper: Evacuee team!

The penguins and Doris make for the door.

Dr. Blowhole: No you don't! Your not getting away from me this time Skipper!

The crazed dolphin suddenly jumps and grabs Skipper in his mouth. Then he turns tail and goes out through the broken porthole. His new mutations giving him the strength to swim against the strong current.

Private: Skipper no!

Eva: [snatches purple vile from Sky, pulls out stopper, turns to Doris] Down the hatch lady dolphin!

Without missing a beat Doris snatches it out of her wings and drinks it.

Doris: Why does it taste like a Swiss Delight?

Kowalski: [looks at Sky] Oh you are good.

Sky grins at him. Although Doris doesn't glow she dose get visibly bigger.

Rico: Nice!

Eva: That ought to even the odds.

Doris: Get on team. Operation: Skipper Save is a go!

The penguins then all jump onto her back. Then Doris takes Dr. Blowholes path out the window. They don't go very far before they find him and Skipper. The two of them were, as expected, fighting. Skipper wasn't doing so well against the now mutated dolphin. Doris makes some kind of dolphin sound to get Dr. Blowhole attention. He does a double take when he looks at her. When he glances at the grinning Sky he gets very angry. He then spins around and hits Skipper with his tail, knocking him out.

Doris uses her flipper to signal, much like Skipper, for them to get the penguin leader and that she will handle Dr. Blowhole. Once the team was clear she went at him full force.

The penguins are to busy trying to help Skipper to the surface to watch the ongoing battle between the dolphins. When they finally take Skipper to the surface, they see the dolphins emerge into air and go straight back to fighting underwater.

Eva looks at the others with a determined expression.

Eva: Some of us have to go down there and help Doris. The rest have to help Skipper live. Who volunteers to help with Dr. Maniac?

Eva looks around and sees Kowalski raise his wing.

Kowalski: I'll help with Dr. Blowhole.

Sky: Eva, which one of us should go with him? If no one else volunteers then I'll go immediately.

Eva: We made the liquid so I want to see if it will wear off. And Skipper loves you Sky. I think you should help him. I can't tear you two apart like Dr. Blowhole will.

Sky: I hear that. [grabs Skippers wing, looks at Private and Rico] Shall we?

Private and Rico both nod. Private then grabs Skippers other wing while Rico takes a second to look around. He spots a small island.

Rico: [pointing] Land ho!

Private: Keen eye Rico!

Sky: Alright, making for the island.

Rico takes the rear position to watch their backs as the swim away. Suddenly the three spin around to look at Kowalski and Eva.

Sky: Hey guys!

The two were about to dive, but they turned around.

Sky: Kick some evil dolphin hiney and be careful.

They grin and nod then dive as the others get Skipper out of there. Once they were down they saw that Doris was still going strong. The two of them would ram each other with their heads or swim along each other sides and scrap the other with his/hers dorsal fin. Dr. Blowhole clearly had an advantage as he would also use his tail on her the same way he did on Skipper. Anytime he did that the watching penguins would flinch. Finally he manages to stun her that way as he hit her in the head. Her eyes closed automatically and she slowed down in swimming speed. Dr. Blowhole then gets up behind her and grabs her just behind her dorsal fin.

Kowalski tries to yell 'watch out' but all that came out were of course bubbles.

Dr. Blowhole suddenly goes into a dive.

Eva and Kowalski: [thinking] Oh not you don't!

They tear off after him. Fortunately he hadn't gained that much speed yet, so they are able to ram him. As his hold breaks he glares at them. Kowalski gives him a signal that means 'bad form' and glares right back.

Dr. Blowhole glares at Kowalski and fully lets go of Doris as she floats to the surface. They quickly swim up for air and the glaring contest continues. It was Eva and Kowalski versus Dr. Blowhole now. They swim in circles around each other and Doris is just barely waking up. She opens her eyes just in time to see Dr. Blowhole swipe his tail at Eva and Kowalski, managing to swat Eva across the beak. Eva's eyes grew large and she sneered at him.

Eva: Oh, You did NOT just do that!

Eva then swims under the water as fast as she can, aiming for Dr. Blowholes abdomen and Kowalski aiming for his head.

Dr. Blowhole saw where they were both headed. He quickly caught Kowalski in his mouth and dodged Eva by jumping into the air then landing back in the water. When he surfaces again he still has the tall penguin in his mouth around his waist. Kowalski wiggles around trying to get free, but it doesn't work. Hes has to stop when his dolphin captor clamps down on him. Eva surfaces again and seeing this, freezes.

Eva: Didn't see that one coming!

Dr. Blowhole then turns in Doris direction and lets loose a flurry of dolphin noises. The two penguins know that hes talking to her but they don't know what hes saying. To Kowalski its really loud, he covers his ear holes with his wings.

Doris: [translating Dr. Blowhole] If you make any kind of movement towards me it won't be good for your friend here. [glares]

Eva: What is it that you want?

In reality Eva doesn't really care what it is, she is just trying to buy time until the chemicals ware off and a plan comes to her. She holds in a shudder as Dr. Blowhole suddenly grins at her. He turns back to Doris and speaks in dolphin-ease again.

Doris: [translating Dr. Blowhole again] If you bring me The Skipper you can have your sorry excuse for a tech back. [glare get worse]

Eva: [glaring] Why you -!

Suddenly:

Sky: [leaps out of water] Fu-jig-ie!

She drop kicks Dr. Blowhole in the back of the head. This causes him to involuntary release Team Penguins Options Guy. Rico quickly swims in grabs Kowalski then swims off with him. While hes distracted Eva swims in and slams him in the abdomen. Doris then uses his own tail move against him, knocking him out.

Doris: [turns to the penguins] Is he OK?

Kowalski: [leaning on Rico] I may need some help swimming, but I'll recover.

Doris: Good, make for the island. I have something I have to do. Though you may not like it. [dives under water]

The penguins start swimming for the island. Sky helping Rico with Kowalski.

Eva: Alright two questions, one where in the name of gravy did you two come from?

Sky: Shortly after we got to the island Skipper woke up. He asked where you two and Doris are. When we told him he wanted get in there and help you, but he couldn't. Although he will recover hes in rough shape. He then said 'Fine Private and Rico-' But Private shook his head. Then I said that I would go.

Rico: He didn't like that.

Sky: [nods at Rico] But when I made the point that I can swim faster then Private anyway he agreed.

Kowalski: Wow, Private refused to leave Skipper. [surprised look]

Sky: Yup and Skipper couldn't do a thing about it. I knew the little guy was more then just way to cute. [grins]

Eva: OK then so on to my second question. 'Fu-jig-ie'?

Kowalski and Rico laugh.

Sky: Yeah, maybe not the best battle cry in the world. [shrugs]

Everyone laughs as they arrive at the island. Skipper is leaning on a rock with Private sitting next to him. Both sigh with relief as they see them start to walk over. Then they tilt their heads when they see the condition that Kowalski is in.

Private: What happened to you? [points at Kowalski]

Kowalski: Dr. Deranged held me captive in his mouth! [mock shudder] I hope I don't contract Derangement Fever!

Everyone then bursts out laughing.

Kowalski: Yeah I have got to remember that one! [laughs again]

Eva: [grinning] Good one Kowalski!

Skipper: But wait, wheres Doris?

Sky: She said that she had something to do -

Then they all look at the shore when they hear her voice. It sounds like she is trying to pull something. They see her pushing a still out cold Dr. Blowhole.

Eva: You saved him?

Doris: Had to, Its part of a dolphins code to save another if he or she is injured or in trouble. A rule that doesn't just apply to other dolphins, but it especially applies to other dolphins. Its just as strong as the penguin creed of Never Swim Alone. I told you that we were not going to like it.

Eva: Yeah I hear you.

Skipper: Whats that! [points out into the ocean]

Everyone looks and sees a disturbance in the water that is headed their way. Shortly after there is an explosion.

Kowalski: Rico?

Rico hacks up a pair of high tech binoculars.

Kowalski: [looks through binoculars] The kaboom was the base. and the other thing is - Its the super lobsters. Most likely they are coming for their leader here. If we hide they shouldn't be a problem.

Suddenly Kowalski perks up. Everyone knows that he was suddenly struck with an idea. They get a little nervous when he gets an almost evil grin on his face.

Kowalski: I know how to make it so the super lobsters don't look for us after we hide and it should be quite amusing to watch besides. [almost evil grin gets bigger]

Sky: [amused grin] What are you up to Lieutenant?

Kowalski: [grins back] Oh just this! [pulls the flask of green liquid out of his feathers] We might have to cover Doris eyes though.

Doris: Gladly I can't stand to look at this guy [gestures at Dr. Blowhole] anymore anyway.

They use some palm fronds to make a blind fold for Doris, then all but Kowalski hides.

From the hiding spot:

Eva: You think hes actually going to do it?

Sky and the other penguins: Heck yeah!

Doris: Don't tell me, I don't want to know!

Everyone grins.

Beach:

Kowalski: You want the good stuff Dolphin Boy? I'll give you some good stuff!

He then takes the stopper out of the flask and pours all of its contents all over Dr. Blowhole while laughing like he had lost his mind. The other penguins are amused already.

From the hiding spot:

Doris: [hears Kowalski laughing] Yup, he caught the fever! [laughs]

Beach:

After the flask is empty he puts it back in his feathers, grabs another palm frond and sweeps their foot prints away before joining the others in their hiding spot.

Dr. Blowhole: [waking up, rubs head] What hit me?

He turns when he hears the super lobsters coming. He gets a bit nervous when they suddenly surround him.

Lobster: That's one interesting dolphin!

Lobster two: Yeah, I never really noticed it before.

Comments like that continue as the super lobsters start to close in on him more and more. From their hiding place Team Penguin plus two are having trouble keeping their laughter quite. Especially when the super lobsters all pick him up and start to carry him off.

Dr. Blowhole: What? What are you doing? Put me down! Put me down now! I'll boil you all!

The lobsters ignore his orders and carry him off to who knows where.

Meanwhile the penguins are on the ground in belly laughs so hard that they are crying.

After the penguins finally stop laughing:

Doris: [removes blindfold] Alright what I miss?

They tell her and the belly laughs start all over again.

At the zoo after they said goodbye to Doris, who was their ride as far as she could go:

The penguins all jump into HQ as it was night time and everyone had left for their homes. Eva is the last one down the ladder and has a smirk on her face while looking at Private. Sky notices this.

Sky: Why are you looking at Private like that?

Private turns to look at who said his name, when he notices Eva. Eva's smirk grows and he looks a bit scared.

Eva: I was just wondering why Private decided to stay behind with Skipper. It makes me wonder if there's a love triangle here.

Sky: A what?

Eva: What sounds better, Skivate or Pripper? [laughs lightly]

Skipper then 'raises an eyebrow' in confusion.

Skipper: Skivate? Pripper? What are you talking about, soldier?

Kowalski then tries to stifle a laugh, but fails miserably.

Skipper: What's so funny!

Kowalski: It's just [snicker] that Pripper and Skivate are [louder snicker] couple names! [huge gut laugh]

Private: Couple names?

Eva: [singing as loud as she can] PRIVATE AND SKIPPER SWIMMING IN THE SEA! K.I.S.S.I.N.G!

Sky clamps her beak shut while everyone else looks at Eva shocked, everyone that is but Kowalski who is still laughing his tail feathers off.

Skipper: Whoa there Eva, hold your horses. While it is true that I love my men, its not that kind. Its the brotherly kind and I'm not into guys myself. Not to mention that hes to young for me anyway.

Sky: All true. [looks at Eva] Shes just getting us back for that little Rico stunt we pulled on her back in the sub.

Rico giggles. Kowalski laughs so hard he hits the floor. Sky lets go of Eva as she laughs at him.

Eva: Fine then, why did you stay with Skipper, Private?

Private: [tilts his head] Simple, Never Swim Alone. Skipper couldn't really move and he was just barely awake. I knew if I made sure to stay that Sky would go, which was better because she is the faster swimmer.

A familiar voice from behind them: Besides if he was into guys you would have known well before this! [laugh]

Everyone spins around and sees a slightly see through Manfredi standing there with his wings crossed and a grin.

Private: [yells in surprise] OH MY GIDDY AUNT!

Sky: Big brother!

Eva: Sup? [crosses wings and gives a lop-sided smile]

Manfredi: It's good to see you to. [looks at Team Penguin who are staring at him] Hey, are you four just gonna stand there and gawk all day or what?

Skipper: But how - But you're - But - What?

Eva: Simple. He's a ghost.  
Sky: Exactly. What's there to get?

Kowalski: That shouldn't be possible! It breaks so many laws of physics!

Eva: Have we EVER been WITH the physical laws of stupid nature? I don't THINK so brainiac. [smirks]

Sky: Besides, to every rule there is an exception. [smirks]

Manfredi: [gestures at himself grinning] So true.

Sky and Eva giggle as Kowalski makes a face.

Sky: So to what do we owe visit number two?

Team Penguin: 'Visit number two?'

Sky: Oh right, never told you about that. [shoots Eva a look] Back at our HQ he came to see me.

Kowalski goes to say something, but she holds his beak shut.

Sky: And don't ask the question about the horror movie network and Peanut Butter Winkys. [both penguins grin] Anyway, [lets go of Kowalski] he came to warn us about Dr. Deranged coming after you guys again. We made that happen sooner rather then later, [sheepish look] but we got you out of there so that's good. [nervous grin]

Eva: She kept trying to tell you on the sub, but I wouldn't let her.

Skipper: Yeah, we remember your Rio bit. [laughs]

Eva: [grins] I didn't let her tell you guys because you wouldn't believe her, like I didn't, and I thought it would make Skipper angry.

Manfredi: Rio?

Sky: Movie.

Manfredi: Musical?

Sky: Of course.

The two grin.

Manfredi: Wait, why did you care if Slipper got angry?

Eva: Because [walks over] I didn't want her to ruin her chances with him. [pushes Sky into Skippers wings]

Everyone laughs.

Rico: Shes the match maker of doom! [laughs]

Skipper: Here we go again! [grins] You still haven't told us who you like by the way. [points at Eva] And you [points at Manfredi] still haven't told us why your here.

Manfredi: Uh, Victory Party? [shrugs]

Eva: [leans over, whispers] Clever excuse.

Manfredi grins at her.

Suddenly King Julian drops down through the hatch.

King Julian: Did I hear someone say party? [sees Manfredi] Ah! A ghost! Go away!

He climbs back up the latter, runs back to his habitat and hides in his plastic volcano.

Skipper: [grinning, turns to Manfredi] You make good Ring tail repellent! You can stay for as long as you like! [smirks, then turns to Eva] So about this mystery penguin . . .

Eva: [smirks] If you go to an earlier chapter of this mini story you will see who I said was 'too cute'. [laughing]

Kowalski: Oh! So you like - [Eva elbows his gut]

Eva: Try not to spoil the surprise just yet. [turns to the audience] See if any of you can figure out  
this mystery.

_Authors Note:__ I hope you enjoyed the story! puppy-anime-luvr and I wrote this together. She wrote half and I wrote the other half. Good luck with trying to figure out who wrote what when! (grins)We worked really hard this and hope you all really liked it! It was our first time writing with someone so please be nice in the reviews! _(^_^)_And of course the disclaimer that I put down here because I can: We don't own The Penguins Of Madagascar. Dream Works/Nickelodeon dose.~_

_~Over & Out~_


End file.
